What's It Gonna Be?
by Little Rini
Summary: i have a feeling this should be NC-17...but it's not... it's just a major lime. Enjoy! R&R cause you wanna.


I don't own this song, Busta Rhymes does, I think. Well, It's just not mine. I don't own Relena or Heero they belong to Sunrise. --pouts-- Oh well. 

Info on this vidfic: Well, Busta Rhymes is Heero Yuy in this. Heero still looks the same, just raps and feels Relena almost everywhere 9.9 Relena Peacecraft is Janet Jackson, still looks the same, just has a great singing voice. ^_^   
when you see one of their names in ( ) this means they are singing it till I change it to the other name in another ( ) their actions are in [ ] not to hard right? Oh, it's not gonna be like the music video but kinda close. Sorry for the OOC as well. 

[ Heero Stands in a black pants, black shirt and a black trench coat he smiles slightly and begins the song. In a silver liquid room.] 

(Heero)   
Ah ah   
Ah ah   
Ah, ah.. c'mon   
Ah, ah, ah uh uh-uh   
Uhhh, ahhh   
Yeah, Heero Yuy   
Relena Peacecraft, here we go, one time! 

[ Relena walks over to Heero in a tight black leather outfit that sticks to her like a second skin, but is a no sleeve shirt so a jacket that fans out to the floor it covering her arms. Heero wraps his arms around Relena's waist from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder. Relena pats his hair as he still sings. ] 

Baby just tell me just how you feel (how you feel)   
We livin it I'm just givin it to you real, baby c'mon   
Ev-erytime we crossin the borderline   
Be giving it to you makin you feel fine, turn the heat up   
Better believe we gon' shine, make your body wind   
Baby the pleasure is all mine -- to my people   
who be regulating the dancefloor (dancefloor)   
Better step to your business and handle yours, how we do it?   
Making your people just wanna bounce and get busy   
because you know that we always'll hit you off, what you say?   
You wondering why you feeling the force (force force)   
And don't you worry cause yo we ready to floss (floss floss)   
Mohicans'll always a put you on   
And blow the spot til the very second I'm gone - get your groove on   
Now that you tired I hope your body recoupin   
because we keepin you movin that's what we doin and you know we're 

[Heero lifts his chin up as Relena walks out of his embrace and sings with Heero singing in the back ground.] 

(Relena and Heero)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet   
(Heero) (Ah ah, ah ah, gonna make your body wet)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make your body scream again 

[Relena lightly runs her nail up and down Heero's chest through his shirt as she sings. Heero looks back and still sings while enjoying her finger nails touching him. ] 

(Heero) (Yeah, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make you think of naughty things   
(Heero) (Uh uh, make you think of naughty things)   
(Relena) Like me on you   
(Heero) (or me on you)   
(Relena) and you on me What's it gonna be?!   
(Heero) (what it's gon' be?) 

[Relena wraps her arms around Heero's neck as his hands slide to her thighs and around. His hands rest on Relena's but as they still sing together. ] 

(Relena)   
Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet   
(Heero) (Ah, ah, ah, make your body wet, c'mon)   
( Relena) Gonna make gonna make your body scream again   
(Heero) (Hah, make your body scream yeah yeah, yeah yeah!) 

[ One of Relena's hands wonder downward and Heero's eyes open up wide as Relena does something with her hand. * He sure is enjoying it though ^.~ And Im sure we know what it happening.* ] 

(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body cream   
(Heero) (Make your body cream)   
(Relena) Make you have wet dreams   
(Heero) (make you have wet dreams)   
(Relena) What what what, what's it gonna be?! 

[Relena's hand returns to around Heero's neck. Heero does his solo while holds Relena close and kneading her butt.] 

(Heero)   
What what, what, party people   
seeing you waving your hand high   
Hot shit, burning you making your ass fry, baby c'mon   
Give you the shit what that make you quiver while I deliver   
the shit that'll hit you right in your live   
Always SoundScan'n, we never leavin you hangin   
I'm always doin my thang and my music always be bangin, so check it   
You know we be always movin the crowd (crowd)   
Type of feeling that make you wanna go play it loud (loud) whattup?   
*echoes* WHEN, WE, COME, and hit YOU   
Best believe, we really gon' get YOU   
Light up whatever you wanna flaunt   
Cause we be dippin it baby, so what you want? Here we go   
Paintin the picture we keep it hot in the winter   
Now big up my people you know I'm always wit'cha -- Flipmode!   
We blowin and takin over the planet - full blast   
Hittin with Heero Yuy and Relena and you know we're gonna 

[Relena lays her head on heero's shoulder and begins to sing and she plays with Heero's little hairs at the nap of his neck. ] 

(Relena and Heero)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet   
(Heero) (Ah ah, ah ah, gonna make your body wet)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make your body scream again   
(Heero) (Yeah, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make you think of naughty things   
(Heero) (Uh uh, make you think of naughty things)   
(Relena) Like me on you   
(Heero) (or me on you)   
(Relena) and you on me What's it gonna be?!   
(Heero) (what it's gon' be?) 

[ Relena pushes Heero's coat off and smiles as he still wears tank top on, just black this time. She pulls the shirt out of the pants . Her hands go up his shirt and Heero's eyes roll to the back of his head from the pleasure, but he can still sing.] 

(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet   
(Heero) (Ah ah, yeah, we gonna make your body wet)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make your body scream again   
(Heero) (Ha ha, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah!)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body cream   
(Heero) (Yeah! Hah, gonna make your body cream)   
(Relena) Make you have wet dreams   
(Heero) (make you have wet dreams)   
(Relena) What what what, what's it gonna be?! 

[Heero stops her and looks at the zipper in the font of Relena's outfit. Relena's eyes widen and Heero zips it down just enough to see the top of her breast. Heero smiles and grabs relena's butt again to pull her close.] 

(Relena and Heero)   
(Heero) What, what, what.. what what?   
We gonna make your body feel wet (Relena) (WET)   
(Heero) We gonna make your body say yeah (Relena) (YEAH!)   
( Heero) I wanna know where my road dawgs is it   
( Heero) I wanna know where my live women is at - Where you at?   
We gonna make your body feel wet (Relena) (WET)   
(Heero) We gonna make your body say yeah (Relena) (YEAH!!) 

[Relena wraps one of her legs around Heero and he takes the other to host her up to him. Relena smiles and runs her fingers through his hair while rubbing against a very very erect penis. ] 

(Heero)   
Now everybody wave your hand real high - real high   
And let me see you all put em up in the sky - c'mon   
Makin my n****z just say HO, word up   
And makin you women just say AH, baby c'mon   
Bringin it to you in many ways   
We makin and takin you people right through another phase, c'mon   
We rocking it baby that's how we dropping it baby   
There ain't no stopping it baby I know we driving you crazy   
And then we hit with the greatest of all times - times times   
No matter what you do baby, we gon' shine and you know we're gonna   
  
[Heero's arms hold Relena up to him as she nibbles on his ear now, but stops when it comes for her time to sing as well. ] 

(Relena and Heero)   
(Relena)Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet   
(Heero) (Yeah, gonna make your body wet)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make your body scream again   
(Heero) (Ah, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make you think of naughty things   
(Heero) (Yeah! Gonna think of naughty things)   
(Relena) Like me on you (Heero) (or me on you)   
(Relena) and you on me What's it gonna be?!   
(Heero) (yeah, what it's gon' be?) 

[Relena lowers one leg and then the other. She turns around to lean up aginst Heero. Heero runs his hands up and down her legs from behind and on the sides. ] 

(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet   
(Heero) (Ah ah, yeah, we gonna make your body wet)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make your body scream again   
(Heero) (Ha ha, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah!)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body cream   
(Heero) (Yeah! Hah, gonna make your body cream)   
(Relena) Make you have wet dreams   
(Heero) (make you have wet dreams)   
(Relena) What what what, what's it gonna be?! 

[Relena sings but is distracted by Heero's hands and their movements.]   
  
(Relena and Heero)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet   
(Heero) (Ah ah, ah ah, gonna make your body wet)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make your body scream again   
(Heero) (Yeah, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make you think of naughty things   
(Heero) (Uh uh, make you think of naughty things)   
(Relena) Like me on you   
(Heero) (or me on you)   
(Relena) and you on me What's it gonna be?!   
(Heero) (what it's gon' be?) 

[ Heero stops and backs off a few inches. Heero looks her up and down from behind and smiles while grabbing her but. Relena squeals but sings.] 

(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet   
(Heero) (Ah ah, yeah, we gonna make your body wet)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make your body scream again   
(Heero) (Ha ha, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah!)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body cream   
(Heero) (Yeah! Hah, gonna make your body cream)   
(Relena) Make you have wet dreams   
(Heero) (make you have wet dreams)   
(Relena) What what what, what's it gonna be?!   
  
[Heero slowly took off Relena's long jacket and smiled as she shivered slightly under his touch but that didn't stop her from singing. ] 

(Relena and Heero)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet   
(Heero) (Ah ah, ah ah, gonna make your body wet)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make your body scream again   
(Heero) (Yeah, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make you think of naughty things   
(Heero) (Uh uh, make you think of naughty things)   
(Relena) Like me on you   
(Heero) (or me on you)   
(Relena) and you on me What's it gonna be?!   
(Heero) (what it's gon' be?) 

[Heero lightly rubbed Relena's shoulders. Relena moaned lightly and snapped back to reality and continued to sing.] 

(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet   
(Heero) (Ah ah, yeah, we gonna make your body wet)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make your body scream again   
(Heero) (Ha ha, gonna make your body scream out yeah yeah!)   
(Relena) Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body cream   
(Heero) (Yeah! Hah, gonna make your body cream)   
(Relena) Make you have wet dreams   
(Heero) (make you have wet dreams)   
(Relena) What what what, what's it gonna be?! 

[Relena turned around to Heero. Heero smiled as Relena kissed his face everywhere but his lips.] 

(Heero)   
What wha-what, what, what what it's gon' BE?!   
Heero Yuy, and Relena Peacecraft   
Finally   
Flipmode baby what?   
Yeah yeah, what it's gonna be?   
What it's gon' be?!   
What it's gon' be?!   
What's it gonna be?!   
What what what, wha-what WHAT?!   
Yeah   
Uh uh uh, ah ah, ah ah, ah, ah-ah   
Close the door n**** 

[Relena turns to face the camera as Heero hands' travel up and down her. She smiles seductively and sings in a loud voice: 

YES! ] 

*Fades to black.*   


  
A/N: Oh, this is sooo naughty! Well, Flame me, comment, concern or just plain send bombs in your Reviews...just R&R!!!!   



End file.
